<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should've Said No by lybrarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121427">Should've Said No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lybrarie/pseuds/lybrarie'>lybrarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lybrarie/pseuds/lybrarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, Rose. It was stupid. It was a mistake, I know that. I knew that…” Scorpius risked a glance at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears again, and he quickly looked away. “But… it happened. It was wrong and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. But we can’t change that it did. Please, Rose. Please just give me another chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius Malfoy did something bad, and it got back to Rose. Now she's angry and Scorpius is not looking forward to talking to her about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should've Said No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a (old) Taylor Swift song stuck in my head. So I put it on repeat, stared at the lyrics for a bit and then wrote this. I don't normally write angst but here we are. Enjoy (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius could tell the second he stepped into the Slytherin common room that she knew. The atmosphere was dark, heavy. Nobody wanted to mess with an angry Rose Weasley - who was currently sitting in the middle of the sofa directly opposite the entrance with her arms crossed, absolutely glaring at him. If looks could kill. They might not, but he knew her words were going to be painful. </p><p>The remaining couple of people in the common room looked from Rose's red face to Scorpius' paling one and immediately shuffled out of the room. This was <em>not </em>going to be pretty, and whilst they might want to stay for the gossip, they knew better. </p><p>Scorpius could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were the remains of mascara lining her eyes; she'd obviously tried to hide the evidence but had not done a great job. She was absolutely seething with anger and Scorpius didn't want to be the one to break the silence, unleash the monster within, but he knew he couldn't just go on staring at her. </p><p>"I'm so-"</p><p>"You're what? You're sorry?" Rose said, shooting up from the sofa. She wasn't yelling, not yet, but somehow this felt worse. It was quiet anger, and Scorpius hated it. "You though you'd go fuck Parkinson in the Room of Requirement and I wouldn't find out about it? Because it was your <em>requirement </em>that I didn't? You know that bitch loves to gossip, of <em>course </em>it was going to get back to me." </p><p>"Rose, I-"</p><p>"Don't try to grovel Malfoy, you bastard" </p><p>Rose sat back down on the sofa and turned towards the fireplace. Scorpius could tell she was trying not to cry, even though he couldn't see her eyes properly. He wanted to go and comfort her, like he normally would when she was upset, but this was probably the one instance where that wouldn't be such a good idea. </p><p>Scorpius had known it was a bad idea the moment he decided to meet Parkinson in the Room of Requirement. He told himself he was just going to study with her, which <em>is </em>what she had said she wanted. But he wasn't an idiot, Parkinson had been trying to get into his pants since she became interested in having sex at all. It was a moment of weakness, he and Rose had just had a fight about who knows what, he'd forgotten now. He knew it was a mistake, but he had gone anyway. </p><p>"I shouldn't be asking myself why you did it," Rose practically whispered, "you shouldn't be making me feel like this is <em>my </em>fault."</p><p>"It's not your fault. Of course it's not your fault." It was the first full sentence she'd let him get out, and he honestly hadn't expected her to let him, he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say. Of course it wasn't her fault, he was the asshole who had cheated on his girlfriend, not her. </p><p>She still wasn't looking at him. She was still trying to control her tears. He knew she didn't want to look weak, anybody could be watching them from the shadows - and the Slytherin common room was full of shadows. </p><p>In a blink, Rose was up, standing directly in front of him. He hadn't even seen her move. </p><p>"I <em>loved </em>you." She whispered. "I thought what we had was <em>perfect."</em> Had? She was already talking in past tense, this wasn't going to go well at all - not that he really thought it would have. "We fought, yes, but I still loved you. Every flower, every date, everything was so good. What we had was so <em>good</em>. But you had to say 'yes', didn't you?"</p><p>She walked back to the sofa, but this time she didn't look away from him when she sat down. The anger had washed away the sadness again, and it looked like she was daring him to talk, daring him just to <em>try </em>and explain himself. He knew it would only make things worse but he couldn't help himself. He had to say <em>something. </em></p><p>"I'm sorry, Rose. It was stupid. It was a mistake, I know that. I <em>knew </em>that..." Scorpius risked a glance at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears again, and he quickly looked away. "But... it happened. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. But we can't change that it did. Please, Rose. Please just give me another chance."</p><p>"If you knew it was such a mistake, then why did you do it?" There it was. The pure, hateful anger. The yelling had finally started. Scorpius wanted so badly to keep calm, to not yell back. But he couldn't help it, it was another of his weaknesses - like fucking girls that weren't his girlfriend, apparently. </p><p>"It was a mistake! Why can't you see that I'm fucking sorry? Do you not think I'd go back and change it if I could? Do you think I fucking love making you feel like shit? I don't. But we'd had an argument, she took advantage of my weakness - because I was angry at you - and I let it go too far" Scorpius replied, his volume matching her own. </p><p>"Then why the fuck didn't you say no?" Rose replied, standing up once again. "You should've said no! You should have marched right back to the common room and come to me, your <em>girlfriend. </em>Or better yet! You shouldn't have gone in the first place!"</p><p>Okay, so she was still calling herself his girlfriend. Maybe he could still fix this. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm really, really sorry. What can I do it make it up to you? I love you" Scorpius' voice was softer now, maybe he could soothe her out of her anger. Ha, wishful thinking. The only thing that could get Rose out of one of her angry moods was for her to ride it out, and for everyone else to hope they didn't get in her way in the meantime. And this was the angriest he had ever seen her in the seven years he'd known her. </p><p>"What can you do? What can you <em>do</em>?" She was still shouting. "You could've <em>not </em>fucked the girl who's been trying to have sex with you for fucking <em>ever </em>when you had a fucking girlfriend!"</p><p>Uh oh, there was the past tense again. It was like, just then and there that she had decided she was breaking up with him. He could already see it coming. </p><p>"Rose, please" Scorpius stepped forward and tried to touch her arm, but she snatched it away before he had the chance. </p><p>"Don't you <em>dare,</em> Malfoy. Don't you dare touch me <em>ever</em> again. We're over. Fuck off." Rose replied. She grabbed her bag off of the floor and headed towards the door the girls' dorms, but before she walked through, she turned back. </p><p>"I'm going to hate myself for asking this, but was it worth it? Was she worth it?" he voice was soft again, and Scorpius could tell she had been fighting herself about asking that question for as long as she'd known - however long that was. </p><p>"Rose..." Scorpius breathed. Somehow, Rose's angry glare only heightened. She looked like she was trying not to lose it again. </p><p>"No. It was not worth it. At all." Scorpius said, but it was too late - she was already gone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Certainly not my best writing, but considering I bashed this out in about an hour I'm pretty proud of it. Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>